falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Golden Wheel
Theme Song Tangerine Dream - Force Majeure Conversation If anyone wants to collaborate on this, or have some of their content integrated with this in some way, feel free to talk about it here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:44, January 2, 2018 (UTC) So would it be appropriate to call this the post-apocalyptic "Illuminati"? -- Lieutenant113 (talk) 14:49, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :That's one way to look at it. But it is a post-war group, it's not an ancient conspiracy.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:26, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Are they the type of organization that has a sort of "vassal state"? Such as a settlement they control for resources and such. I like those type of things so I was just curious. -- Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:18, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Even if individual members have positions of direct authority over a settlement, the Golden Wheel does not.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:42, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Frederick Napier Hey, could Frederick Napier from Cat Chat maybe be in on the conspiracy? MongoosePirate (talk) 03:23, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :In what capacity?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:46, January 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Napier could be working as a courier for Bright Star Express after escaping the NCR Detention Facility. Perhaps as a reward for his service to Brick. Or maybe he could just be a lowly henchman working at Vermilion Peak Since he’s so recognizable. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:54, January 14, 2018 (UTC) I'd prefer an angle where he's working for Charles Brick without direct knowledge of the Golden Wheel. It's not much of an Illuminati if everyone's at the table, got to have the layers. Here's a few ideas, let me know what you think or if you have any others: *Napier is Brick's man in the pirate/underground radio scene in NCR territory. *Napier still officially works for NCRPR in some capacity. *Napier helps Brick run a blackmail scheme. --OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:00, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Since he’s something of a wanted fugitive by the NCR, I’d say the past option would be the most likely, since blackmail certainly rather fits Napier. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:07, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Lawrence Vandada Hey OP, Think Lawrence Vandada could be a part of them? Not a Porpise (talk) 07:10, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :What did you have in mind?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:00, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::He's their guy for the infiltration of the ANA/New Merican society/Tall Town; Probably doesn't have a seat at the table; probably mid-tier at best: as long as he gains more than he would by not working with them. Something like that maybe? Not a Porpise (talk) 16:35, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Most of the Golden Wheel bigwigs are based further south: SoCal, Colorado, and Texas. Aldrich Whitney mostly based further north than the rest and is highly mobile, so he'd be a good candidate for which line of Golden Wheel hierarchy Lawrence could fall under. Perhaps a Wheel agent in a caravan company got to Lawrence, trading favors in exchange for directing more traffic to his hotel.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:25, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like a swap he would make. Not a Porpise (talk) 22:50, May 19, 2019 (UTC)